


Sunflowers and Hydrangeas

by Moonlit_Blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A much needed soft-fic in these times, Based off the Miami Vlog, Best Friends being Best Friends, Gen, I love their friendship so much, I really want to see more Soft Mark tbh, Just them admiring each other, Or just soft in general, Soft Haechan, Soft Mark Lee, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Blossom/pseuds/Moonlit_Blossom
Summary: To Mark, Donghyuck was a Sunflower.To Donghyuck, Mark was a Hydrangea.(Or, Mark and Donghyuck admire each other while they play around in the emerald oceans of Miami.)





	Sunflowers and Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more soft fanfic TvT

Mark couldn’t help but admire how the Sun made Donghyuck’s skin more vibrant. He shined, embodying Summer itself. The sunglasses he was wearing fit him so well, literally and figuratively. The silver hair they had both liked from the moment they saw it only became more pretty under the Miami sun.

Donghyuck Lee was warm and bright.

Mark watched his best friend wade around in the water, his hands holding the ends of his shorts to prevent it from getting wet. Donghyuck was always outgoing and playful, a nice smile gracing his face in these moments. He laughed as he got hit by the waves. The moment would definitely look amazing on camera, Mark thinks, their fans would love it.

But looking at him in real life was unparalleled. Experiencing the seconds before and after such scenes felt like a secret he and the other members shared. The moments they had of each other that only they would ever know. 

Sunflowers.

Donghyuck was always associated with the flower. Tall, lively, and strong-that’s what he was. As he grinned at Mark, the Canadian boy returned the smile, his own laughter filling the air. Eventually he joined him in the emerald ocean, feet disappearing in the water. 

“Hyung, let’s go deeper!” Donghyuck pointed to the horizon.

Mark laughed, “Let’s not!”

The mischievous look on Donghyuck’s face let Mark know that he wouldn’t get his way so easily. But he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Stepping out of the water, Mark felt Donghyuck grabbing his tiny bag (something that Mark used to carry around bandaids for anyone who got injured), intending to take it off the older. The blonde jerked away, bursting into a sprint. Donghyuck grinned widely only to chase after him, catching up pretty quickly.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Mark yelled twirling around and dodging.

“Who do you think has an edge in this?!” Donghyuck replied, only more motivated.

The full and radiant energy in his voice only made Mark smile affectionately despite his fear of getting caught.

Donghyuck Lee truly was the Sun’s Sunflower.

**********

Donghyuck laughed in victory as he wrapped his arms around Mark. A mix of whining and giggling escaped Mark as his captor lifted him up from the ground, carrying him to the ocean. Despite the “tough and swaggy” image Mark had, the soft smile plastered on his face said otherwise.

Mark Lee was gentle and comforting.

Despite not wanting to go into the water, Mark stayed compliant in Donghyuk’s arms. He wasn’t too light but he was still quite easy to carry. From the silver-haired boy’s position, he couldn’t see all of Mark’s face but he could slightly see his wide doe eyes.

It was one of the features that made Mark very cute. He was considered one of the cutest members in the group (Even the Dreamies thought so). Adorably naive, Mark captured the hearts of everyone who knew him.

Hydrangeas.

Pink and purple ones to be specific. Mark’s emotions were on his sleeve. He was honest and genuine and so understanding. He even matched the flower’s soft color schemes. 

“Aww I didn’t want to get wet!” Mark complained as Donghyuck put him down.

They still smiled even as they were waist deep into the water.

“Too bad hyung!” 

Mark seemingly didn’t want to be there but the pure happiness on his face that never wavered contradicted his words. Donghyuck cooed over his friend’s blonde hair in his mind as he subconsciously petted his head. Mark pouted but didn’t push him away.

Empathetic and sincere.

He gave a silent comfort akin to the moon on a lonely night. He was loved by so many people. 

Mark Lee truly was the Moon’s Hydrangea.

  
  
  
  



End file.
